marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ambush on Auran
The Ambush on Auran was an assault planned by Karnak in order to convince Auran to help him resurrect his deceased cousin, Gorgon, by using the regenerative abilities inscribed in her Inhuman genes. Background Due to Prince Maximus staging a coup d'état in the Inhuman city of Attilan, the Inhuman Royal Family was exiled on Earth with its members separately arriving on the planet.Inhumans: 1.01: Behold…The Inhumans! Eventually, Black Bolt, Medusa, Karnak and Gorgon were able to regroup''Inhumans: 1.05: Something Inhuman This Way Comes..., but Karnak and Gorgon were later sent into a mission to rescue Sammy and Evan Declan, two people who had helped Black Bolt and who had been captured by Auran and the Attilan Royal Guard sent to kill the Royal Family. During the ensuing confrontation, Gorgon was killed in an attempt to protect everyone else from the collapse of the building caused by Mordis.Inhumans: 1.06: The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon'' Depite this loss, the Inhuman Royal Family was able to return to the Moon, as well as the rebel guards they brought with them to Maximus as a peace offering. However, the negotiations with Maximus did not went well and the Inhuman Royal Family had to hid in the Royal Bunker to prepare to reclaim the throne of Attilan by force. During this time, Karnak, who was devastated by the death of Gorgon, intended to put his deceased cousin through his second Terrigenesis in an attempt to resurrect him. Although his idea was rejected by Black Bolt and Medusa, Karnak decided to carry it out all the same.Inhumans: 1.07: Havoc in the Hidden Land Ambush Karnak hid in the Control Room of the Inhuman Royal Palace, waiting for Auran to come to check Attilan's power grid. As she arrived with two Attilan Royal Guards, Karkak used his powers to run simulations of the fight to come, notably determining that he would need to pay attention to one of the guards who could shoot him in the back while he defeated the other one. Using these simulations, Karnak was able to confront the guards and take down one of them, dodging the shot of the guard who attempted to shoot him despite Auran ordering her not to. The shot bounced back to the guard, killing him. Left alone, Auran drew her weapon and aimed it at Karnak, who claimed that he was here to help her, as he knew that Auran questioned her own support to Maximus. Although Auran was reluctant to hear him out, Karnak explained that he was willing to admit his own flaws thanks to his stay on Earth and that he needed her help. Auran, who did have second thoughts about Maximus' intentions, eventually agreed to collaborate with Karnak, who explained that he would need a sample of her DNA in order to revive Gorgon. Aftermath Auran agreed to help Karnak to revive Gorgon. They put him into a Terrigenesis Chamber and injected a blood sample taken from Auran in order to use her powerful regenerative abilities, although Auran warned Karnak that her powers could wither one day. However, the process apparently failed as Gorgon was not immediately revived through Terrigenesis. They left the Terrigenesis Chambers as more guards arrived, but Gorgon was eventually successfully resurrected, although he was heavily disoriented, which eventually led him to ragingly kill Evan Declan. References Category:Events